The Promise
by EternalDreamers3
Summary: Sasunaru, Character x OC - 3 girls, where sent away from Konoha for their own good. But why? why where these girls so important that the fate of not only Konoha but the entire Ninja world, will kneel at their feet? or try everything to get rid of them.
1. Prologue

A Naruto Fanfic: Promise

**Rated**

T

**Warnings**

Slight Yaoi

Blood and Violence

Mild Language

**Pairings**

Sasuke x Naruto x Hikari

Neji x Kairi

Shikamaru x Luchiha

**Side Pairings**

Sasunaru

**Prologue**

The clanking of weapons came from the forest surrounding Konaha, as the war slowly moved to the village gates. At the Hokage's mansion twelve men were crowded around three girls at the age of seven and four boys at the age of eight.

"We have to do something with them" one of the men yelled in a stern voice at the Hokage who was entering the room. She paused and closed her eyes, thinking deeply.

"Tsunade are you listening!"

The man took a step forward. Finally Tsunade opened her eyes and walked up to the girl with black hair and slight golden streaks. The Two boys who were standing in a protective position on either side of her took a step back. She was looking down at her feet and as Tsunade opened her mouth to speak, the girl looked up into Tsunade's eyes and spoke instead.

"This is all my fault, why don't you let me deal with this, it's not like I'm helpless. I have learned from you, Kakashi and Jariya I can fight." Her voice was determined but uncertain at the same time. Tsunade fell silent as if considering.

"Tsunade you can't let Hikari go!" The boy with blond hair who had been standing on her right side, grabbed her hand and pulled her back. Tsunade sighed and stood up.

"Naruto, I would never do that, but something must be done." By now the other boy had moved to her other side, his dark raven hair falling to hide and treat in his eyes.

"So what are we going to do, if we keep her here the raids will keep coming" one of the men said after a few minutes of silence. The man with spiked grey hair stepped out and spoke.

"I think our best solution here is to send her away to a place where she'll be safe till the time comes, they seem to know where she is and are following her" Nods of approval came from around the room.

"That's a great idea but to where Kakashi"? The one known as Jariya stepped forward to speak.

"Do you remember the portal that opened at the top of this building about 4 years ago that lead to a parallel universe?" Kakashi's question was directed at Tsunade.

"Yes" Tsunade's eyes widened in shock as she realized Kakashi's plan.

"You're not suggesting...that we send her into a different world?" He didn't reply.

"But we can't hold out the battle forever something must be done" Then as if just to prove his point an ANBU came crashing through the window, and landed on the ground.

"We can't hold them off there are more of them coming" He was Panting as blood flowed from a cut on his shoulder. "They're going to reach the gate at any second!"  
Then he collapsed, alarm spread through the room, all eyes turned to Tsunade.

"Alright everyone I want you to go help hold up the enemies. Kakashi, Jariya you come with me" She looked at the group of kids "you too, all of you" Moving quickly, they made their way to the roof. Once there she turned and explained everything, they would use Kakashi's plan.  
"But I'm going to send Luchiha Hyuga and Kairi Bouquet with you too, your all best friends so I thought it would be better. Plus you three are the most important in the village, one day you will be strong enough to fight your own battles, but that time has not come yet."

A Flash of light cut though the dark. The portal had opened.

"Quickly" Tsunade spoke softly,

Hikari looked away; breaking the eye contact she had with Sasuke, and turned away toward the portal. Luchiha and Kairi stood waiting, Kairi stood with her back to everyone while tears streamed down Luchiha's face. Hikari took another step forward, until she felt something grip her arm, It was Naruto, he looked as if he wanted to speak but she cut him off.

"Sorry Naruto, this is our duty, as Shinobi," she shock her hand free and continued walking in the direction of the portal, "Believe in yourself and become stronger, Sasuke you too." Hikari stopped at the portal, "I'll be back…..." she turned around "I promise"

Even though this path toward the future we know is cold and undecided, the path we stand on right now is crumbling away… and even through we must leave behind everything that was once ours yesterday.

This promise that was made today guides our footsteps forward, until tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

_Everything was a blur; all I could see was an endless field of flower that ended at a pointed cliff. I could hear soft laughing from behind me, and felt a cold hand grab my arm. I saw a flash of golden hair as another boy ran ahead. Before long we were standing on the point of the cliff overlooking a lake. We stood at the edge and looked into the shining lake as the last rays of sun left the sky.___

_Then there was nothing. I could hear screaming in the distance, the screech repeated over and over._

I sat up abruptly in bed; the familiar surroundings filled my vision. Breathing in I calmed my breath, then turned off the beeping alarm clock and checked the time. 6:00 am, normally I would lay I bed for another hour or so snoozing, but there was no way I could go back to sleep after that dream. So I got up changed and went down stairs, I was an hour ahead of schedule so I decided to watch T.V. while making breakfast. I flopped down on the couch

"What should I make?" I turned my attention back to the T.V. Naruto was on. He was standing outside the ramen shop with Sasuke.

"Let's go for some ramen Sasuke," Naruto shouted,

"Fine dobe but you're paying" They walked into the shop. The thought popped into my mind 'I'll make some ramen' I had gotten good at cooking after 9 years of it. My two sisters were just not the responsible type.

However, they did helped the income my younger sister, Kairi, was in the nationals for high jump and relay races every time there was a competition she would bring home a trophy and a stash of money. Luchiha works at a mattress store well at least that is the only store that she claims to "fit her standards" But really, she was just too lazy to work anywhere else, and, when I come to pick her up, I often find her asleep on one of the newest mattresses. Therefore, most of our every day, supply money comes from me even thought Kairi and I make the same amount her money disappears over night.

flashback  
-Knock knock-

"Kairi are you in there? What's that crinkling sound?" I opened the door she was standing on the edge of the bed with a guilty smile on her face. I walked over and sat down on the bed with a loud 'crunch'  
then Kairi shouted  
"no the lollipops!" She slapped a hand over her mouth and I raised an eyebrow "lollipops?" I got up and pulled up the sheet, I was speechless. Under a thin layer of sheets was candies of all kinds (mainly lollipops the size of my fist) holding the whole thing together was a large clear plastic bag. Already knowing the answer I kept my voice calm and asked,

"Kairi where is the money you won yesterday and the **mattress**?"

"The mattress is in the closet and the money …" She trailed off. "Please don't take away my candy I need them, they speak to me at night"

Flashback ends

I laughed to myself at the memory. The ramen was almost done cooking. For some reason I really like ramen and it reminded me of something.

"Breakfast" I called up the stairs….Nothing. I sighed and went upstairs to wake them up one by one. I opened the door to my surprise Luchiha was starring at the sealing perfectly awake. Nevertheless, the look in her eye was troubling and at that moment, I knew that she had had a similar dream to mine.

As I entered, she slowly got to her feat and yawned so I left her to go wake up Kairi, maybe she had the dream too. However, as I walked to her bedside and looked at her the answer was obvious. She was hugging her stuffed lollipop and every now and then she would say stuff like "so happy together" Annoyed I sat on her, it seems as if this had an effect on her dream because she started squirming and shouting.

"Ahhhhhhhh boulder". Then she finally opened her eyes and looked at me. "God I was having the best dream ever, me and my candy were walking along the beach and then..." I cut her off

"Well breakfast is ready get changed and come down. With that, I left the room. Luchiha was already eating and watching T.V when I got downstairs I pulled up a chair next to her and started eating. On T.V Naruto was fighting some sound ninja with Sasuke at his side. The two worked well together. My train of thought was interrupted when Kairi came thumping down the stairs she already had a lollipop stuck in her mouth.

"Kairi haven't I said no candy until 9 in the mornings!" I walked over and took the candy from her "now eat your ramen".

As they finished their food I got up and packed for the day our lunch money and books. Once this was all done I looked at the clock 7:30 it takes about 30mins to walk to school and class starts at 8:15.

"Well we should be going now," I shouted back at the other two.

After about 5 minutes, we were walking on the sidewalk I looked back at the house. It had a tall roof with shiny glass and clean brick walls. We had saved up for one year for this house and it was worth it. The 6 bedroom 3 bath house was very comfortable. A cloud passed overhead, I felt a chill run through my body, but kept walking.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Uneasy feeling **

The cloud overhead passed by but the uneasy feeling only grew. I shivered in the warm summer morning. There was a growing feeling that we were being watched. I felt a gaze burning into my back. I stiffened and slowly turned my head, and almost jumped.

Piercing red eyes stared back. I whipped my head back and ran to catch up with the others.

In my mind, I went over what I had seen. 10 or 20 black crows flew overhead. However, she knew these weren't normal birds they were smaller and had RED eyes!

I looked over to Luchiha to see that she had noticed. Then we both turned to look at Kairi and... She was happily sucking on her lollipop and bouncing ahead a few feet.

I sighed Kairi was always so out of it, just then there was a scream in the distance, with a quick glance at Luchiha we ran towards the sound. A girl was laying on the sidewalk with her hands over her head with her eyes shut.

Her left leg was bleeding from a scrape on her knee.

"What happened?" I asked

She opened her eyes "all of sudden black crows started attacking me, I'm not sure what I saw but I think they had red eyes!"

I looked into my backpack and grabbed the first aid kit. I also grabbed a bottle of water. I poured the water over her wound cleaning it and then wrapped her knee in bandages.

"You should be ok now, but I recommend you go see the school nurse once we get to the school."

I got up to walk away. "Hey shouldn't we walk her to school?" Kairi shouted. I turned around and examined the girl. Her leg was shaking but she was still fine.

She looked around I knew she was checking to see if the crows were gone.

I sighed. "Alright come on I'll give you a lift. At your speed we'll all be late."

Carrying her to the school had been easy I took it as training for the tournaments I had on Friday. I walked up to my locker and jumped back as someone was shoved into it, behind me I could hear laughs.

"Hey little girl get out of the way unless you want to join him in that locker."

I sighed and reached out a hand to the crumpled boy on the ground, completely ignoring the threat. The boy looked terrified "no save yourself, get out of here, go to class" He looked at me.

"Huh I can't, that's my locker and I need to put my stuff in." I helped the boy up and began to open the locker a hand slammed it shut.

"You've got nerve little girl" I turned around and looked at the 3 boys; they were tall with baggy clothes.

"Move your hand" I asked as nicely as I possibly could. The boy in the front let out a growl, and threw a punch at my face. I caught it in my right hand and moved it out of the way.

"I can see that just wouldn't work on your thick head, well ok then"

In about a minute people had stopped to watch the fight. I supposed it really wasn't fair with me being a black belt in 5 different martial arts, but they asked for it.

I grabbed my stuff and headed for class. Something was wrong here, there was an uneasy feeling, but I can't put my finger on it.


End file.
